Estas en mi !
by Anko Hatake
Summary: el pasado... algo dificil de olvidar... el presente eres tu.. mi futuro tambien... conquistarte de nuevo... dificil. cometi un error y lo quiero solucionar ! te amo Anko Mitarashi 3
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Olvidar mi vida… comenzar desde cero**

**Hatake Kakashi**

_-Todo será mejor sin ella… viviré lejos de aquí y será una nueva vida para mi…_

Su vida cambio un poco después de que se fui de la aldea. Estaba mejor. Ya no se mortificaba en aquellas misiones tan "repetidas" con miserables sueldos que le producían cuando _**era**_ sensei. Fue algo infantil huir de todo eso, pero lo hizo. Era solo, siempre lo ha estado. Solo pensar en sí mismo y en nadie más. No era egoísta, era un poco realista. Todo el mundo nace y muere solo… eso pensaba. Tenía amigos, y esperaba que siempre estuvieran bien. Ellos fueron su familia estando allá. Y sabia que si alguno de ellos hubiera estado en peligro daría su vida por ellos...como una vez en su vida lo quería hacer pero nunca lo hizo… Lea amaba. Pero ahora el comenzar de nuevo le hacía sentir excitado para progresar y conocer nuevas cosas.

Solo había estado una semana en su nueva viva. Fuera de todo y lo mejor… estar soltero. Si. Soltero. Según él _"La costumbre y la rutina mato mi amor por ella"_… por esa mujer que la conocía desde que tengo existencia… y se daba cuenta que ella no era nada para él. Si me iba o no ¿Qué le importaría ella?... nada. No le importaría nada de lo que le pasaría ¿Por qué ahora se daba cuenta que nadie le importaba?… una equivocación… todos los seres queridos le importaban y mucho pero… después de todo algún día tenía que terminar aquella relación con aquella mujer...

Anko Mitarashi, no podía negar que estuvo con él, una parte muy importante en su vida pero ya se daba cuenta que cambio todo. El mucho tiempo junto a ella, el hablar todos los días y todas esas cosas hicieron que aquello pasara a ser como una película que se repite y se repite… ya estaba harto de todo. Y de cómo era su vida. Quería liberarse. No quería que nadie supiera que se iba de la aldea, ni mucho menos Anko… ¿para qué? Lo haría más difícil y la verdad aunque ya no sentía nada por ella se daría pesar verla llorar y suplicarle que no se fuera… no quería hacer las cosas difíciles. Así que se escabulló y sin darle explicación a nadie salí de la aldea sin mirar atrás para buscar una nueva viva… la vida de éxito que tanto soñó y más que todo estar tranquilo y ver cosas nuevas…

Suspiró lleno de tranquilidad cuando estaba lejos de la aldea y se encontró con una pequeña ciudad… una ciudad un poco más civilizada. No pudo negar que al observarla bien… sintió que allí estaría mejor y que estaría en paz como lo quería.

Encontrar un lugar donde vivir fue algo sencillo:

_-Hola, hombre guapo –le dijo una mujer cabello rojizo mientras estaba en un pequeño restaurant leyendo su libro, se acerco y se sentó en su mesa- ¿Estas algo ocupado? –sonrió-_

_-No._

_-Y ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_Era algo atractiva… tenía unos gigantescos senos a la vista y eso le dejó un poco anonadado (hombre al fin y al cabo). Su cabello era largo y liso con una coleta y unos flequillos rectos en su cara. Ojos salvajes y unos labios muy carnosos._

_-Me llamo Takamaya Hina–le estrecho la mano- _

_-Hatake Kakashi –cogió su mano y luego la alejo-_

_-Lindo nombre. Y ¿eres nuevo por aquí? Nunca te había visto._

_-Si –no le daba mucha importancia a lo que dijera en ese momento-. Intento buscar un lugar para quedarme esta noche… ¿tú sabes alguno?_

_-Vaya, ¿de visita o a quedarte a vivir?-sonreía caprichosamente-_

_No respondió. Solo la miraba directamente a sus ojos. Estaba tranquilo pero en realidad no le gustaba mucho responder tantas preguntas._

_-Bueno –prosiguió ella al ver su silencio- aquí en la esquina esta mi apartamento y creo que allí están alquilando uno que está desocupado._

_-Creo que iré a revisar luego –respondió y luego clavó los ojos de nuevo en su libro._

_-Eres algo serio –estaba coqueteando, ya lo había captado- ¿quieres algo? No se… _

_-Emm –le volvió a mirar…_

_-Y cuéntame ¿tienes novia, esposa, amante…? –Rió sin terminar la pregunta-_

_No respondí. _

_-Bueno tampoco quiero saber –se levanto y se acerco a mí, agarrándome una mano para levantarme- ven. Quiero mostrarte la cuidad… _

Todo fue muy fácil y demasiado emocionante para ser el primer día en esa ciudad. Esa chica fue demasiado "amable" conmigo sin saber quién era. Todo se sintió bien…todo, una desconocida, una noche de lujuria, y una cama destrozada por nuestras furias… si. Todo se sintió bien.

Pasaron los días y me sentía bien. Tranquilo. Estaba en un apartamento cómodo, con una vecina algo alocada y encontrar un trabajo también fue muy fácil… un trabajo como "recepcionista" en un hotel –si, ese trabajo le pudiera pertenecer a una mujer pero era tan fácil que no me importaba mucho- solo sentarme detrás de una mesa y esperar que algún visitante llegase y pidiera un cuartucho. Todo el tiempo la pasaba leyendo ¿Cuántos días pasaron después de aquel día de mi huida de la aldea? Unos 5 días creo… estaba perdido en mi tiempo.

Hubo un día que después de mi trabajo rutinario en ese hotelito. Fui a caminar por las calles brillantes de luces por la noche y de gente alegre por ello. Camine sin rumbo… con mis manos en los bolsillos y la miraba al frente, sin mirar a nadie a la cara… recordar…

…Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Genma… todos… mis alumnos, mi casa, mi cama… mi antigua vida… Anko… más que eso. Mi mente se fijó en ella.

En cómo era nuestra vida… desde que era niña sabía que yo era la persona numero uno para ella… era una chiquilla que no disimulaba muy bien –sonreí al recordar eso- se sonrojaba al verme y yo le saludaba… casi sus mejillas explotaban al verme hacerle esas cosas… pero todo eso me hiso acostumbrarme a una misma persona… una rutina que no parecía terminar… y era dulce y cariñosa, salvaje y ardiente, grosera y decente, todo en una sola mujer… veía esa forma de ser y me gustaba pero ya paso… aunque fui su primer "amor platónico"… no fui su primer novio, ni su primer hombre… desapareció al tiempo y el tiempo la hiso volver: cambiada, llena de gracia, fortaleza, aprendiendo de sus errores y aceptarlos como tal… allí fue cuando la volví a ver de frente y hablar con ella, supe que ella debía estar conmigo:

_-Kakashi –dijo algo apresurado-…_

_-Hola Anko…_

_-Eh… ¿Cómo estás? –Me sonrió un poco apenada cuando me encontró de frente en aquel pasillo-_

_-Bien. Me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí… bien, sana…_

_Bajo la miraba un poco apenada… sabia de donde había regresado… no quiero recordar mas de aquello._

_-Estas algo cambiada –le mire de arriba abajo- muy linda se podría decir –sonríe con mi ojillo arqueado y cerrado-_

_-Gracias… tu también has cambiado –le vi sonrojada, eso me agrado-_

_-¿Quieres comer hablo? _

_Quedo boquiabierta con aquello que le propuse. _

_-Si… _

Ese día fue muy poco común. Anko ya no era una niña… la note tan madura, tan llena de experiencia de la vida que supe que había pasado aquella época en la que todo la hacía sonrojar… ya había cambiado mucho.

Así pasaron los días, y los meses como tal. Siempre la observaba como fue ganándose la confianza de todos allí en la aldea y como quería ser aceptada sabiendo que había cometido un error… me gustaba su manera de tratar a los estudiantes que les tocaba examinar… agresiva y poco paciente… era tan difícil de creer como había cambiado… pero cuando quise tener algo más que una simple amistad sabía que no había cambiado del todo:

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sintió mi beso… cerro sus ojos sin esfuerzo alguno y supe que le gustaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Sus labios se abrieron poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta que ya tenía mis manos contra su cabeza para acercarla más a mí… _

…_Si. Sabía que ella aun sentía algo por mí... Desde que era una niña lo sabía y eso a pesar de la lejanía y de todo aquello aun lo sentía… ese beso fue tan sincero y lleno de emociones para ella que vi, que aunque su cuerpo allá cambiado y que su conducta fuera otra… los mismos sentimientos estaban intactos._

_-Te quiero… -escuche en uno de sus gemidos-_

Si. Así fue todo. Como comenzó nuestra "historia"… y ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, y a todas sus delicadezas. Muy dulce… pero ahora pienso que aquello solo fueron lindos recuerdos de una buena relación que debió terminar algún día. Esa historia tenía que ser sepultada…

-¡Kakashi!

Escuche una mujer que me llamaba y que con largos pasos se acercaba a mí. Paré.

-Te estaba buscando –rió Hina cogiendo melosamente mi brazo- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba algo ocupado…

-¿Estas estresado? A ver ¿cuéntame que te pasa? –dijo algo melodramática-

-Nada… solo es el día. Muy solo –reí y luego suspire con desgana-

-Ya sé lo que te pasa –rió- necesitas entretener tu mente conmigo… y unas amigas que te quiero presentar.

-Creo que mejor me voy a la casa –era difícil decir "mi casa"-

-No, eso jamás. Vamos a divertirnos deja esa cara y vamos.

Hina era una mujer muy agradable… era divertida. Nunca se preocupaba por tener algo estable en su vida, y nunca se preocupaba que pensara los demás de ella. Siempre era el alma de la fiesta en todos los sentidos… muy hermosa, espontanea y nunca pedía nada a cambio. Nunca se preocupaba si la dejaban sola en la cama después de una noche de pasión… era una libertina y no le importaba nada.

Ese día me distraje mucho con ella. Mi mente se olvido de todo… y estaba "disfrutando del momento" y se sentía bien estar así. Ya tenía más de un mes en ese plan de convertirme en un libertino aferrado a esperar bellas mujeres cada noche… lo disfruta y me gustaba pero al amanecer sabia que todo era momentáneo… y aunque no lo podía creer sabía que estaba vacío…


	2. Pensamientos

**II**

**Pensamientos**

Aquel día era oscuro. La mañana estaba lenta y como era de costumbre aquellos ojos se despertaban a las 10:00 am. Aquel día era domingo y por esa razón todo era aburrido.

Kakashi Hatake apenas tiraba sus sabanas blancas fuera de la cama observando con detallismo aquel techo desgreñado y colocando lentamente su brazo derecho debajo de su cabeza. Suspiro profundamente y comenzó a pensar en lo inevitable…

_-Hey, es domingo ¡Levantate! _

_Solo respondía con gemidos en la cama con sabanas de leopardo. Ocultando su cara con su almohada._

_-¡Estupido! Que te levantes… -cogió las puntas de las sabanas de leopardo y los tiró con fuerza-_

_-Anko… -volteo todo su cuerpo casi desnudo hacia arriba y le miró con cara de perezoso-_

_-Levántate Kakashi es domingo –cruzó sus brazos- Haremos el almuerzo juntos y quiero hacerlo ya._

_-Me levantas porque sabes que terminare haciendo todo…_

_-Ja- Ja –Ja –respondió con una risa irónica- mira como me da de todo por esas palabras… debería dejarte solo en la cocina mira que esta semana yo he hecho todo._

_-Comida quemada._

_-Te pasas de imbécil… ¡Levántate yaaaa! _

Rió en su interior por aquello que recordó y luego volvió a enseriarse. Anko era solamente el pasado y el pasado como tal era historia. Pero sus recuerdos hacían que su mente se inundara en momentos bonitos junto a ella. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Ya abría superado aquella ruptura entre los dos? Seguramente estaría mejor sin él. Sabía que aunque Anko era una mujer luchadora y fuerte era débil con sus sentimientos… solo él lo sabía y era un secreto que jamás lo resolvería con nadie. Pensó que ella estaría mejor sin él y que merecía alguien que la apreciara. El aunque le amaba en aquel tiempo con toda su alma no le demostraba como tal todo aquel sentimiento que le gobernaba el cuerpo. Seguramente el orgullo machista hizo que se privara de ello. Muchas veces la hería con palabras crudas y frías como "No me calare nada de ti si sigues así" "Lindo pero insignificante eso que hiciste para mi"… y cosas mucho más cortantes. Y estaba completamente seguro que ella lo odiaba en ese momento y que ese acto caprichoso de él hizo que todo terminara en ella en forma de rencor y resentimiento.

Suspiro rápidamente. Y cerró sus ojos fuertemente para borrar todas aquellas hipótesis en vano. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por lo mal que había dormido toda la noche pero su fortaleza hizo levantarse y pasar lentamente hasta el pequeño baño que le esperaba. Rasco su cabeza y se miro al espejo del lavamanos. No tenia mascara y su cicatriz se veía ferozmente. La toco por unos segundos y luego se miro a sus ojos. Se clavó solamente en su ojo color negro y sentía como aquella mirada era de soledad. Colocó sus manos alrededor del lavamanos, aun observándose a sí mismo y sintió un vacio en su pecho y una inmensa tristeza pasajera. ¿Arrepentimiento?... no puso terminar de responderse al sentir como tocaban la puerta principal.

-¡Kakashi!

Era Takamaya…

-¡Ábreme que te tengo que contar algo!

Kakashi solo movió su rostro a un lado dejando su cuerpo frente al lavamanos. Esperando que desapareciera los gritos que le aturdían de aquella mujer. No quería verla ese día. No tenía las suficientes ganas para hacerlo. Pero con más fuerza se escuchaba los golpes encima de la madera y eso le estresaba más. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suplico que se fuera…

A los pocos segundos todo el alboroto de la puerta se desvanecía poco a poco y Kakashi alivio dejando que su cuerpo tenso más denso. Volvió a mirar el espejo y miro su cabello… un reflejo repentino hizo que tras de él se viera una figura… un cuerpo femenino… Mitarashi sonriéndole con ternura, saludándole como le hacía siempre… bajo rápidamente su miraba y abrió el grifo para lavar su cara. Juntando sus manos, llenándolo de agua y tirándosela ferozmente a su rostro para olvidar todo aquello. Estaba delirando…

Pocos segundos salió del baño para ponerse un pantaloncillo azul oscuro y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Debía salir y respirar aire fresco. Seguramente el lugar tan pequeño lo sofocaba y debía estar libre. No era un día de salidas pero era el mejor para no pensar. Rápidamente se puso su máscara y paso hasta la puerta agarrando la manilla con las llaves en mano para salir pero…

Un curioseo lo hizo detener. Pensó dos veces mirar la mesita de noche y allí captó por unos segundos su atención: El teléfono local…

_Es algo estúpido –_pensó-

Metió las llaves en la manilla de la puerta y la forzó para abrir. Pero aquel acto lo volvió a parar y a pensar en solo una llamaba… no duraría mucho ni siquiera unos 10 segundos… seguramente no le afectaría mucho.

Dejo la puerta semi abierta y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al teléfono local. Se paro al frente de él y bajo su miraba para pensar "_Solamente escuchare su voz y ya"._

Alzo la bocina del teléfono para pegárselo a su oreja y con su otra marcar el número. Comenzó a repicar… su corazón comenzó a latir para ver que le esperaba.

-_¿Alo?_

Un golpe repentino cayó en su pecho al escuchar esa voz…

_-… ¿Alo?_

Colgó rápidamente el teléfono. Y una punzada pego en su pecho nuevamente. ¿Se equivocaría de nuevo? Aquella voz no era la que le esperaba… no era de una mujer. Era de un hombre. Y le cayó como balde de agua fría en aquel día. Sin pensar volvió a coger la bocina del teléfono y a marcar con más rapidez… comenzó a repicar y a la espera de quien volvería a contestar.

_-¿Bueno?_

Volvio a sentir esa punzada pero con otro sabor…

_-¿Quién diablos es?_

Ese típico tono agresivo. Ese tono lo volvió a la vida y cerró sus ojos solamente para sentirlo…

-_No sé para qué diablos llamar si no… _-colgó-

Poco a poco bajo la bocina y la tiro encima de la mesita que quedaba a un lado de la cama. El se sentó allí y suspiro lentamente. Era ella. Esta vez había sido ella. Y le agrado de nuevo escuchar esa voz pero había cambiado algo en todo aquel sentir… la primera vez había contestado un desconocido… un hombre. Paso su mano por su cabellera y se tenso en solo pensar eso. Ya Anko había formado una nueva vida con otro hombre.

Fue un golpe duro seguramente ya había terminado todo pero él quiso que todo terminase… ¿Por qué ahora la melancolía? Ya estaba con otro, ya besaba a otro, ya hacia el amor con otro… aquello le hizo hervir la sangre. Pensar que Anko mostraba su desnudes a otro hombre… no pensó nunca en eso ¡jamás!... Ella con otro hombre… le dolió y lo sabía. No era un niño y sabía las consecuencias de su acto pero nunca pensó que sería así. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y sintió como la presión le gobernaba sus brazos. Sintió rabia y decepción. Decepción hacia el mismo hacia lo que el creyó que era bien pero estaba mal… a todo…

Esa mujer era para él. El sabía que Anko había escogido un hombre y ese hombre era él. Pero lo había rechazado… aquella risa y aquel beso de todas las mañanas ya no eran para él, ya eran para aquel desconocido que había atendido la primera llamada. ¿Machismo? Seguramente sintió en ese momento. Jamás imagino que "su mujer" estuviera con otro… suspiro con desgana y se levanto con furia para huir de aquella cueva que lo mataba con pensamientos no quería hacerse más la misma pregunta…

" ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?"


End file.
